Eternally Unending
by HDorothy
Summary: WARNING! SEASON 10 SPOILER, UNENDING, After Sam returns from the time distortion field on board the Odyssey, Jack hounds Teal’c to discover what she did to kill time, but the strong willed Jaffa refuses to spill the beans.


Title: Eternally Unending  
Author: HailDorothy  
Rating: T  
Spoiler: Everything through S10 & Episode: Unending  
Pairing: Sam and Jack  
Summary: After Sam returns from the time-distortion field on board the Odyssey, Jack hounds Teal'c to find out what she did to kill time, but the strong willed Jaffa refuses to spill the beans.

Disclaimer: All publicity recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This series may include script excerpts from the TV Series 'Stargate SG-1.' This fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of said author, HailDorothy 2007 ©.

Readers: Your feedback is highly valued!

00000

Fools come and go, fleeting hearts that'll never know . . .  
When opposites attract and two worlds collide  
Suns explode, constellations tumble from the sky.  
Because I found within your smile a reason for living,  
Neither demons nor angels can keep us apart  
And even if time stands still, I'll find my way  
Into your loving arms, forever and always  
Our love will survive, eternally . . . unending.

00000

Four months prior, Christmas Morning:

The O'Neill living room:

"Jack?" Sam called out, "Can I take off this blindfold?"

"In a moment," her husband reassured.

She let out an anxious sigh. Sam couldn't imagine what he'd gotten her for Christmas that would involve being blindfolded while he moved furniture, grunting and moaning as if winded. She swore she heard his knees creak.

"Now?" she hedged forward on the sofa.

"Stay!" he ordered in his CO voice.

"Yes, sir." She mocked including a sloppy salute.

"Funny. Considering how patient you are on the job you've no patience as a wife."

"It's Christmas, Jack. I want my gift!" She stomped her bare feet for affect.

"Easy," he warned with a snicker.

Sam grinned, loving how easy it was to let her inner child out with Jack O'Neill. Of course, he'd always be the bigger child between them. In the background classical music danced on the air. Bach, Sam's favorite while the rich beauty of a cello caressed her ears.

"Jack?" she whined and leaned forward, knowing the revealing spaghetti string pajama top would unhinge her husband. She heard his sharp intake of breath and giggled.

"Unfair tactical maneuver, Colonel."

"All's fair in love and war, General."

"Dang cliché." She felt his cool fingers brush her warm skin and release the bandana secured behind her head. "Okay, open those baby blues," he said softly against her cheek.

Sam did. She blinked then focused on the large object posed in front of the ten foot tree. A cello!

"Oh, man!" Sam shot to her feet and crossed the room to the instrument decorated with a huge crimson-red bow. The Christmas tree lights reflected off the tonewood's eloquent deep reddish sheen. "Holy buckets, Jack, this is a Romanian, Man Claudiu, the flagship of cellos. It cost a fortune!" Hands to her face, she stared in awe of the instrument.

"And as a national treasure your point would be?" he countered.

"I'm thinking." She shot over her shoulder.

"Why spank me, Rosy!"

Sam bit back a rebuttal. Caressing the cello's long neck she turned to encounter the dimpled smile of her husband and lover. He looked proud of himself and had every right to be.

Tears leaked from her eyes. "Oh, Jack, it's beautiful!"

"You like?" sounding insecure, he scratched his lower back and waved the other hand at the musical tool. He looked adorably hot in his sleeveless t-shirt and Homer Simpson boxers. Her gaze drifted to his bare feet, hairy legs and knobby knees. She loved those knees.

"Yeah sure yabetcha." She closed the distance and kissed his morning-bristled jaw.

"Sweet. I did the research myself." He beamed like a child. "Did you know Daniel's clueless about cellos?" His arms enveloped her.

"And do you realize this is a professional player's instrument?"

"Hey, you're a professional . . . um officer and scientist. So, there ya go." He chuckled and slipped his arms to her waist, drawing her firmly against a specific part of his anatomy.

"That's so lame." She giggled against his gray-haired chest. "Wait!" She cocked her head to gaze into his smiling brown eyes. "This doesn't have something to do with your fantasy of me playing a cello naked does it?"

"Well, um, it might just a wee bit." He held up his thumb and pointer finger as reference and grimaced.

"Jack!" She slugged his shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, you're the one who keeps saying you regret dropping cello lessons after your mother's death."

"Only because I sucked at it, Jack." Her smile turned crestfallen. "If I can't hold a note when I sing, how can I seriously play the cello?"

"Who said anything about serious?" He chided, ruffling her blonde curls.

"Jack, I don't do anything half-fast. Why this will take me a lifetime to achieve."

"Hello? Self doubt from the woman who blows up suns." He snorted in disbelief.

"I'm serious." She looked back at the cello and worked her lower lip with her teeth.

"So am I," he handed over the instrument's bow and smiled. "All I ask is like everything else you do with kick-ass gusto you enjoy the journey, Samantha, and. . ."

"What?" she asked as he nuzzled that special spot behind her left ear.

"When you no longer sound like you're skinning a cat you'll play naked for me."

"Believe me, you'll be my sole audience."

"Excellent!"

00000

Odyssey Space Ship, six months into the time paradox:

In her private quarters, Sam removed her wedding band from the chain of her dog tags and slipped it onto her left hand. She smiled. From here on she'd not hide the symbol of her love and commitment to Jack. She then sat in the chair and drew the cellos between her legs. No doubt it was a wasteful way to use the Asgard technology, but she had time to kill. More importantly, she felt an intimate connection to Jack when she played, even if it sounded like she was skinning a cat.

00000

Present Time: Three days after the Odyssey mission. Jack's Pentagon Office:

"Must feel weird to be the only person who knows what happened out there." Jack swept his hand toward his office window then glanced back at his friend, who just finished an inquiry by the Chiefs of Staff. Needless to say, the Jaffa's vow of silence hadn't won him any popularity contests. Jack however, defended Teal'c's right to not squeal on his teammates private lives. What mattered was that SG-1 had safely returned with the Asgard technology-advanced Odyssey.

"Yes, it is most strange, O'Neill." Teal'c nodded with a brief smile. "But as I told General Landry, Colonel Carter, saved us when she restored the Asgard time-distortion field."

"Only with your help, Teal'c."

"Yes," the humble man nodded. "But it was her idea."

"Yep, my brilliant wife saved the world—again," Jack stated proudly, then leaned forward and asked in a conspiring voice, "So, T, now that we're alone, spill the beans about being stuck on the Odyssey for 50 years."

"I cannot, O'Neill, and I wish you would refrain asking."

"Sorry," he said as sincerely as possible considering he was dying with curiosity, especially about Sam. "I could make it an order." His eyes twinkled.

"Indeed." Standing, Teal'c stretched his muscular frame to his intimidating height, his brows shot into his black hairline and his plump ebony lips did their best imitation of an ironing board. The glint of defiance in his dark eyes could stop a runaway freight train.

"Or not." Jack gulped and tapped his pen against his desk.

"That is most prudent, O'Neill." Teal'c settled back into his chair.

"Yes, well according to Sam, Daniel and Vala have been nagging you nonstop."

"They have been quite persistent as has Colonel Mitchell."

"But not Carter, huh?"

"Despite her interest she remains respectful, as does General Landry."

"That figures," he muttered. A moment of strained silence followed.

"Sure wish I'd been there." Jack leaned back into his leather chair. He scrubbed both hands over his face and into his hair and then expelled a frustrated growl trying to imagine fifty years without Sam. The thought chilled him.

"As do I."

"Why, T, did ya miss me?" Jack's face lit up.

"Your presence was duly wished for, especially by Colonel Carter."

"Ah. About that . . . Even though, I know all about time being relative. It didn't happen, and yet it did." Did he sound as confused as he felt? "Just Sam and the others say they don't remember anything, although she's had some disturbing dreams since her return. I wish I'd been there for her when she got home."

"I am aware of her dreams. Hopefully, in time they will subside."

His mind elsewhere Jack nodded. "And taking into account there were two beautiful women to um . . ." He raised two fingers on one hand and four fingers on the other then frowned.

"Four available men."

"Yeah, I did the math." He dropped his hands onto the desk. "I'd hate to think Sam spent all those years without male companionship."

"You are concerned Samantha was unfaithful?" Teal'c sounded incredulous.

"No! I mean . . . Gosh, but I wouldn't blame her if she—" he winced and shut his eyes.

"Hear me, O'Neill. Never once did Samantha stray. Her heart, mind, body, and soul remained eternally yours until the very end."

"Wow!" Jack hedged a smile of relief. "Thanks buddy. I would never have put that expectation on anyone, even Sam." Guilt plagued Jack. Heck, he'd not made it three months on Edora without . . .

"Calm your heart, O'Neill. As close friends we provided comfort for one another, nothing more. Samantha's burning desire to reunite with you inspired her to find a way home. And she did."

Jack sniffed and swiped a maverick tear of relief. "I appreciate you sharing."

"It is the least I can do."

"And I promise this won't leave the room." He assured the Jaffa, who stood up.

"Did you not agree to treat me to lunch before my flight, O'Neill?"

"I did." Jack stood and followed Teal'c toward the door. "Oh, one more thing." He held up a single digit.

Teal'c's left brow arched with suspicion. "That would depend upon the question, O'Neill."

"What'd Sam do to kill time? Ya know like did she take up any hobbies? Knitting? Crocheting, martial arts?"

Teal'c opened the door and stepped into the secretary's office. Not until an eager Jack came alongside did he don his Jaffa cryptic smile.

"Ah, Murphy, good buddy, ol' chum, c'mon, fess up to your best friend?" Jack pleaded, ignoring the bewildered look from his secretary. So not cool for a Pentagon General to beg, but Jack was desperate.

"Not even wild estrogen could drag that answer from me, O'Neill."

"You mean horses, T." He corrected.

"Humph!" Teal'c rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that was a joke, right?" A grin tugged Jack's lips.

"Indeed." He smiled.

"Hey," Jack snapped his fingers. "How about a new Star Wars DVD collection?"

Teal'c halted and cocked his dark head. "Does that include the special twenty hours behind the scenes package?"

"It does." Jack sensed victory close at hand.

"The answer remains no."

"Ah, don't be a stick in the mud, T."

"Is not a _stick_ an inanimate object, O'Neill?"

"Yep, very funny." Jack snorted.

"Then this _stick in the mud_ cannot be purchased."

"Ah, crap!"

00000

Exhausted and cranky, Jack entered the front door and dropped his burdensome luggage on the foyer floor. This was the last time he'd leave his Asgard transport stone home. Eight hours flying commercial seated between a flirtatious woman and a snoring businessman with gas was not his idea of fun. But he'd been determined to spend this weekend with Sam in Colorado Springs. He'd have opted to meet her at the cabin, but she'd gone right from the Odyssey escapade to another off world mission with SG-1, seeking a means to defeat the flipping Ori.

He'd been relieved to find her car parked in the garage. By the coolness of the vehicle's hood she'd been home for sometime. Now all he wanted was to make love to his wife, eat, watch Simpson reruns, sleep, and not necessarily in that order. He hated getting old!

Jack peeled off his leather jacket and unbuttoned his crumpled shirt. Besides hearing Andrea Bocelli singing, a fire crackled in the fireplace, wine glasses set beside a bottle of imported Merlot with his favorite cheese and crackers. Blankets and pillows were spread on the carpet in front of the fireplace. Yes, romance was in the air! Jack felt hot in more ways than one. Okay, so the wet spring weather was crappy but the house felt like a preheated oven. He checked the thermostat and read 80 degrees Fahrenheit.

_She better be prancing around buck naked_. He lowered the temperature then called out, "Oh, Lucy, I'm home," and turned to stride the hallway toward their bedroom.

"Wait!" Sam ordered from the opposite end of the house. "There's a bandana on the coffee table beside the wine. Put it on, sit and no peeping."

Exhaling through his mouth Jack spotted the red bandana. "It's so not Christmas, Carter." He wearily lifted the familiar scarf with indecision. "I haven't seen you in ten days. And did I mention this old man's bone tired and horny?" he yawned.

"Humor me, Jack?" her voice came from the kitchen.

"Oh, there's a lot I want to do to you, Mrs. O'Neill, but none of it involves humor. Unless you wanna play with ice cubes again?" _Now there's a fun thought._

"Jack?" she whined softly.

"Fine." He poured a glass of wine, popped a cheese-topped cracker into his mouth then donned the blindfold. "Done," he mumbled around a mouthful.

"Good, now give me a minute," she said close to his ear and he inhaled honeysuckle mingled with Sam's unique pheromones. Her scent alone rejuvenated Jack. Next, he heard her pattering feet on the hardwood as she left then re-entered the sunken living room.

"Samantha?" He drank the merlot and fidgeted with the empty glass.

The CD music was replaced by heart moving tones of a cello that didn't come from his speakers. Goosebumps of pleasure erupted across Jack's skin. When he yanked off the blindfold, his jaw slackened. _What the—_

Perched on a chair playing her cello was Samantha Carter-O'Neill in all her splendor and most importantly, naked beauty. Eyes closed in concentration, her golden hair captured the fire's radiant light and her alabaster skin shimmered with gold sparkles. She looked like a goddess! Jack snapped his mouth shut and watched in fascination and appreciation as she played a piece by Bach, perfectly.

Finishing, Sam opened her blue eyes and engaged his astonished deer in the headlight's expression with a hesitant smile. "Well?"

Jack crossed the room then dropped onto his bad knees to gaze upon his lovely talented wife. "You never stop amazing me. That was incredible, Samantha." He caressed her bare arms, then bent and kissed her hand that held the bow. "I love you."

"You mean it didn't sound like I'm skinning a cat?" She flashed her white smile.

"Nah, the poor cat never had a chance." He snickered.

"Really?" She rested the instrument against her right inner thigh.

Jack envied the position of the cello. "Nope?" He pushed off his knees, carefully lifted the instrument and set it aside. When he turned back he found Sam waiting for him with nothing but a smile. Nice! His fantasy came true!

"Well, I'm feeling all warm, fuzzy and over dressed." He waggled his brows with a lecherous leer and began to strip down.

Standing, Sam frowned, her doggedly attention on the cello.

"What?" he asked, and unhooked his blue jeans as fast as possible.

"Jack, last week you wore earplugs when I practiced and now this." She gestured at the cello. "Aren't you the least bit curious about how I went from novice to professional in ten days, because I sure am?"

"Hey, you did have fifty years to kill onboard the Odyssey." He kicked off his boxers and grinned. "Figuratively speaking." He cleared his voice.

Sam's blue eyes widened.

Jack glanced below his waist but realized that wasn't the cause of his wife's astonished look. Crap. "I mean you and four available men onboard that ship for fifty years." He sauntered toward her.

"Oh, man, you don't think that I—," Her hands flew to cover her gorgeous bare breasts.

"Never," he asserted, sweeping her into his arms Jack kissed her deeply as he eased her down onto the blankets where he would make passionate love to her.

An hour later, Jack brought his wife to fulfillment three times before they blew up a sun together. Hearts rapidly beating, they clung to each other as if it were the last time.

"I missed you so much, Jack, every night I fell asleep dreaming you were right here holding me like this."

"Same here, babe. I always dream of us making love when we're apart."

"No, you don't understand. As impossible as it seems, I remember being stuck in the time-distortion field. Nothing specific mind you, but I remember feelings."

"Oh," he perched on an elbow and looked down at his wife. "I'm sorry, Sam. It had to be tough."

"Yeah it was. Everyone who matters to me was there except you and Cassandra. I was never so lonely in my life, Jack, except when I . . ."

"What?" he slowly kissed the tears from her wet face.

"Played the cello." she speculated. "That'd explain my miraculous new talent. I just wonder when it happened." She looked at him as if expecting an answer. Jack had none but remained forever grateful that Teal'c never answered his question.

Thanking God for their unending love, Jack drew Sam close and nuzzled the sweet spot behind her ear. "Yeah. You gotta wonder . . ."

The End


End file.
